One Or The Other
by draco-harry-love
Summary: Inuyasha must choose between Kagome and Kikyo and tragedy strikes back in the modern era.


**CHAPTER 3**

**Two men on above kagome gently picked her body up to put her mangled body on a stretcher. There was a crowd gathering and from the side her friends crying and yelling as she was put into the back of the ambulance. "Mam can you hear me? Can you speak please try and talk." said one of the uniformed men in hovering over her. She tried to speak but nothing came out paralyzed and confused she started to panic.**

**The men started doing tests as the ambulance raced down the busy streets of Tokyo. Pushing on her ribs and other such parts of her body kagome felt sharp pain at almost every point they set there fingers to. They took her blood pressure and were trying to calm her down as much as possible. They told her she would be ok and tried to come up with some sort of diagnosis to tell the O.R. doctor when they got to the hospital. "She's pretty banged up she's got a lot of broken ribs id say about seven. And she's got a broken wrist along with a fractured femur. She's lost a lot of blood put her on an I.V. drips and gives her some fluids. Check her organs for internal bleeding as well." after the man finished talking they got straight to work silently.**

**Kagome new she was seriously injured and she didn't know if she would survive, yet all she wanted to do was see inuyasha and to hold him close to her if she could have that she knew everything would be ok. But she couldn't hope for to much the way she ended things she doubted she would ever see him again. She was alone and didn't know how much time she had left. **

"**why did I leave her why did I wait they were right I should have listened this never would have happened if I had just gone after her." inuyasha was yelling at himself as he jumped over moving cars and ran through the bustling streets of Tokyo. He got closer to her scent of blood so strong it was sickening now. When he jumped over a blue SUV he saw it, the blood stained pavement and a bloody car right in front of it. His eyes widened and before he could even react he started crying so hard he couldn't even see a foot in front of him. He fell to his knees and screamed of death a painful cry of lost love. After he collected himself and gathered many curious eyes from onlookers, he stood up slowly and realized kagomes body was no where in sight. **

**This gave him hope that maybe she was alive still and got away somehow. He sniffed around picking up the slightest scent of kagome getting further and further north. He followed as fast as his feet would carry him. The faster he followed the stronger the scent he began to notice that every where he was going this small white contraption was just ahead of him with flashing colors and moved very fast. Inuyasha kept getting closer and he was within a few yards of this contraption he sniffed the air and knew for sure that kagome was in that white box. **

**Following the ambulance around streets and corners as it twisted and turned inuyasha stayed close behind waiting for it to stop so he could rescue kagome. "Damn if there wasn't a chance that I would hurt her I would smash that damned thing to pieces for kidnapping her!" he scolded himself. The vehicle started to slow down and turn towards a huge building that read hospital. It was taller then anything he had ever seen and made of bricks. As he was momentarily distracted by the building kagome was whisked out of the car and into the hospital. **

"**DAMNIT!" Inuyasha screamed as he rushed inside causing alarm to all the patients and visitors inside as he ran past them all sniffing the air frantically. "Where is she this smell is awful I cant get it out of my nose I cant find her no where's kagome!" yelling through out the hallways bringing attention to himself wherever he went. He ran up stairs and down all over the place every corner and craves of the building until the very last place when he looked to his right and in the small room lay a hospital bed and in it was her, kagome sleeping quietly in the bed. **

**He cried out of pure joy and rushed to her side just to see her face and touch her beautiful skin. Inuyasha gently picked up kagomes hand and started to caress it before realizing it wisent soft and perfect like it usually was. Her hand was rough and bruised with cuts all over. Looking up and over her entire body examining every inch he saw her in the light and his face became contorted before he lay his head down next to kagomes arm and wept. "This is my entire fault. How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so careless? Why am I so stupid? If she dies I couldn't live with myself." he sobbed into the scratchy bed sheets. **

**Kagome awoke to the sound of heavy sobs and a huge wet spot in her arm she looked to her left and her heart stopped for what she thought was forever. When she felt her heart was in her chest she gasped and started to cry thinking she was dreaming or dead. Whichever it was she didn't care her need was here even if it wasn't real. **

**Kagome slowly lifted her hand to put it over inuyashas head and stroked his long white hair. Inuyashas head snapped up so fast she thought it would break. This surprised her slightly but she recovered still under the impression she was dreaming. "Im so glad I got to see you again inuyasha I've missed you" she smiled sweetly. Inuyasha couldn't understand how she could be so calm when she was in such a condition. " what do you mean kagome of course id be here your hurt how could I be anywhere but with you?" he was confused she was just smiling like nothing was wrong and yet all he wanted to do was kiss her beautiful lips. Out of the whole ordeal she went through somehow her lips came out entirely untouched. The urge was too much to resist and he gave into his temptation. **

**Kagome watched as inuyasha slowly leaned closer to her and when he was about an inch away from there lips touching he whispered "I love you kagome." and he pushed his lips into hers lightly at first and so gentle she couldn't believe she was dreaming his lips felt so real. Bliss pure bliss was all that she could think of as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into her deepening the kiss. Kagome slightly opened her mouth not noticing how aroused she was by him **

**He couldn't believe this was happening he was kissing kagome it was so amazing he never wanted to pull away even though he soon found out that she was losing herself. Inuyasha explored kagomes mouth shivering with excitement as there tongues touched swirled and caressed each other, playing a game of tag. Knowing he wouldn't be able control himself any longer inuyasha pulled away reluctantly and looked at kagome. "Is this real inuyasha?" she seemed so genuine he hadn't realized she really thought him wisent real? "Yes…this is real." trying to sound casual but failing miserably. **

**Kagome turned completely red looking away so embarrassed she couldn't believe she did that she couldn't believe it was real. Flustered and confused she looked down at her bed and asked "why did you come here? I told you to be with kikyo you didn't have to come see me, I told you not to…" **

**Inuyasha kneeled on the floor and put his hand under her chin to turn her face towards his forcing her to look at him. " im not good with feelings and I don't know what it means yet but I know that I love you and kikyo she's no longer around just a lost soul who refuses to leave this earth. I choose you kagome im so sorry I took this long to see that and I completely blame myself for what has happened to you. Im so sorry it's all my fault." her eyes watered up and she buried her head in his shoulder. "This isn't your fault its mine I didn't pay attention and I walked in front of the car im sorry to make you worry." she sobbed heavily. **

**She looked up at inuyasha her eyes red and irritated from crying so much. " you know you just gave me my first kiss" turning his head so she couldn't see his face turning beat red inuyasha said " I'm sorry I didn't mean to take that fr.." kagome turned his face back towards hers so that he was forced to look at her. "It was my first kiss because I wanted it to be yours you didn't take any thing from me you gave me my first kiss." blushing profusely she leaned in and kissed inuyasha again pulling back quickly wincing in pain. **

**She tried to pretend she was ok as to not worry inuyasha. "Kagome you're bleeding! What happened did I hurt u?" he jumped off the bed and started to panic not knowing what to do in her modern world. "I'm going to call a nurse but you have to leave the room if people…ugh...see you it wouldn't be good." kagome clenched her side which was starting to bleed through her sheets.**

**He looked at kagome unwillingly not wanting to leave her side, but he knew she was right so he opened the window quietly hand jumped up on the window seal " ill be right out here call me back if you need anything ill be back as soon as the lady is gone." he looked back longingly and jumped over the balcony to a small ledge on the side of the building just close enough to here everything that was said inside.**

"**Ooh dear how did this happen sweetie?" asked the concerned nurse. She was very old, grey stringy hair and lots of wrinkles. She was sweet and old fashioned, with eyes that when you saw them you knew she had seen much in life. "Well I don't really no Miss I guess I moved too much in the bed. I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried to do it on my own." kagome said to the woman apologetically. **

**Thee nurse redid the stitches in kagome side and wrapped her back up with fresh bandages, then gave kagome a fresh fluid bag and some medication to help soothe the pain. The nurse left quickly since she was on call she had another many patients to attend to.**

**As soon as he was sure there was no one left in the room he jumped back through the window and began apologizing for her wounds opening up. "I'm so sorry kagome this is all my fault I shouldn't have done such stupid things!" dropping to the side of the hospital bed and putting his head down next to her arm. "It's not your fault at all don't blame yourself." kagome lifted her arm and stroked the back of his head trying to comfort him. **

**All of a sudden kagome mom burst into the room almost tripping over herself in the process. Inuyasha jumped in front of kagome instinctively protecting her. Kagome mother stopped short as inuyasha realized who she was he stepped to the side and let her mom rush to kagome side. Her mom frantically asking questions and checking her over so worried about her daughter, she started crying and apologizing even though she couldn't have stopped anything. **

**Inuyasha saw that they needed to have some time with kagome, he was just glad that he got to her first so he could spend those precious few moments with her alone. He waited for kagome to look over towards him so he could silently say goodbye. Jumping out the window he decided he would have to stay at kagome house while he was there mostly sleep in a tree or outside so he wasn't intruding on there household.**


End file.
